Forever together
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Edward's POV of Bella's death in Forever. I hope you like it!


Edward's Pov

I could only seem to concentrate on Victoria. She had tried to harm Bella and for that she had to die. For all the pain she went through when James was still alive to when I left. I took all my anger out on her. I wasn't paying attention to Bella, Seth or Riley. Seth had Riley under control. Or so I thought. How wrong I was…

I was paying so much attention to Victoria that I only broke out of it when I heard Seth's pained cry and Bella's painful cry. I snapped my head to her only to see a torn up Riley sucking her blood. I speed towards my love. But I was a second to late. I tore Riley off of Bella and tossed him to the ground braking his neck and dropping to the ground next to Bella. I sobbed as I took her in my arms.

"BELLA!" I cried, sobbed, whimpered all at the same time, "Please Angel don't go!" Her brown eyes were light and weak. Her body was light and I could hear my family and the wolves running towards us.

Her frail pale hand lifted up and touched my cheek. She gently guided my head to her lips. "I'll be waiting." She whispered in my ears before saying, "And with a kiss…I die." She fell weak in my arms. I sobbed harder. Kissing her forehead and cheeks. I wish I would have gave into her wish now. I placed my hand in my pocket pulling out the ring. I slide it carefully on her finger. I kissed her ring finger before standing up.

I noticed that Victoria and Riley were dead though I wished I could have afflicted more pain into Riley's body.

"She's gone." I heard Esme whisper. My mother for so many years held light of hope when I was young but now nothing seemed as important as the women in my arms.

"She can't be!!!" Alice yelled. Jasper took her into his arms. Hugging her to his body. I shook my head walking past each and ever one of them. Emmett and Jacob flanked my sides with Sam and Carlisle behind them. It went on with each vampire and wolf. A mix of the wish only Bella could create.

I placed her on the couch in my room. I didn't want her on the bed. I left her there covering her up with a blanket. After that I walked over to my wall of CD's pulling Bella's lullaby out. I placed it in the player before I went to my bed and cried. I wound myself into the fetal position. Keeping my eyes on only Bella I knew what I had to do.

Days later I tried to run away. I made plans for Aro to kill me but I knew he had plans to kill me already. I made ideas that if that failed I would try to get the wolves to do the job. But I knew they wouldn't. My family was to attacked to them now. And Bella wouldn't have wanted that.

It wasn't until Alice got her vision that it all fell into place with her. With me sobbing my family made a plan on how my death would go down. In the end the choice was mine. So I gave the job to two men. Jacob and Jasper.

Neither under stood why I choice them. But I knew Bella did. So a day later I was ripped to shreads and burnt by my brothers and joined Bella.

It felt weird the pain of the fire didn't even compare to the pain in my heart. But when it was over I could feel myself rising and rising. And soon I made it to a cloud. There was Bella on her stomach wings in her back. Her chin was in head and she was staring down at the ground.

"I missed you." She said without looking up. I walked over to her and laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her. I watched as her wings contracted and I pulled her to my chest.

"You're beautiful." And she was, not that she never wasn't but now she had perfect features. She kissed my nose.

"Come on it's time for us to enter." She got up and pulled me up with her.

"You haven't been in there yet?" I said in horror as I looked at the golden gates.

"I was waiting for you my lion."

"I love you Bell." I said kissing her forehead. My forehead uncreasing from the nondanger ahead.

"I love you too Edward. Now come on your mom and dad are getting impatent."

And so soon many years later almost 100 years had past and we sat in the same place that we met up again and watched over our family. Alice was hugging Jasper. Rose was crying on Emmett. Esme and Carlisle were holding hands. THere was only one wolf that revused to age. Jacob. He stood next to Alice. They were all back in Forks. They were staring at Jasper old granit gravestone. Made 100 years prier.

"They know we love them." Jasper said running his hands throw Alice's hair. "She would be proud of you Ally." And Bella was. In Bella's name Alice had made solorships, fashionlines, books, magazines. All under BS and LL. Alice and Jasper also adopted a little girl. Isabella Marie Cullen was adopted into the CUllen family on September 13, 2033. On that day did Jacob Black imprint on young not a day old Isabella.

"Yeah. Issy come here." Alice said, she called out into the forest. Out came the 18 year old vampire. She took Jacob's hand and smiled at the gravestone. She was finally meeting her aunt.

"I love you Aunt Bella. I love you Uncle Eddie." And so Bella and I spent the rest of our lives together watching over our family.


End file.
